


Thirsty Thursdays at Capsule Corporation

by Piccolo_is_green



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Thirsty Thursday - The Prince and the Heiress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 20:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17291126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolo_is_green/pseuds/Piccolo_is_green
Summary: Drabbles and one-shots written from prompts for 2019's Thirsty Thursdays over on The Prince and The Heiress discord. Some will be explicit, some will only hint at smut, but all will involve Bulma and Vegeta being thirsty for each other. Enjoy.





	1. Better in a Black Dress and Go Commando

Bulma smiled at her reflection in the elevator’s mirror. She wore a mid-thigh black velvet dress that hugged her curves, and she looked damn good.

 

Vegeta stepped inside behind her, and she grinned. She’d dragged him to the CC function and he hadn’t been too pleased, until she’d sat across from him on a barstool and uncrossed her legs while only he was watching, revealing that she’d gone commando. Watching him blush and shift to hide the bulge in his pants was the ultimate turn on.

 

“You  _ tease _ ,” he whispered, his fingers trailing up her thigh. She shivered in delight.


	2. Lose the tie and rip my clothes off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post last Thursday, so here's 2 drabbles in 1 for ya :) These follow on from the first drabble.
> 
> Next week I'm planning a 1000 word chapter instead ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Lose the tie**

 

The elevator had moved too quickly, and Vegeta was impatient now. The fact that Bulma had the audacity to wear nothing beneath her dress had shocked even him, and as they sat in the back of the limo on the way home all he could think about was all the different ways he was going to fuck her tonight.

 

“I should have flown us home,” he growled. His cock ached with need.

 

“Impatient, are we?”

 

“No more than you. I can  _ smell _ it. You’re dripping wet already.” 

 

“I can wait,” she said, but her hands were already removing his tie.

  
  


**Rip my clothes off!**

 

“Don’t! It’s a good dress!  _ Vegeta! _ ” she whined, but it was no use. She heard a ripping sound and it dropped to the floor in shreds.

 

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

“That’s not the point.” 

 

“I will never understand human garments,” he was saying as he undressed. “What is the point in  _ that _ ,” he added, nodding to the tie she’d dropped on the floor.

 

She had an idea. “For this.”

 

She picked it up and tied it over her eyes, blocking her vision. Sometimes she just wanted to be  _ dominated _ .

 

“Oh  _ gods _ , woman,” she heard him whisper. She smiled.


	3. Crawl on Your Knees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the drabbles I posted earlier in this collection. I think I'll do a short drabble next week that starts a new storyline, and might keep posting in here when Smutfest takes place in February. We'll see!
> 
> Also, dedicating this one to rutbisbe (rutisfree on twitter), who did a gorgeous piece of work the other day. I used it as inspiration for this piece.
> 
> I never really said, but I imagined all these little drabbles to be post-Buu. 
> 
> Happy Thursday!

**Crawl on Your Knees**

 

The ends of the tie brushed against her bare back as she tightened it around her eyes, securing it in place. “Don’t want it falling off,” she murmured, feeling unusually vulnerable. She couldn’t tell where Vegeta was, and it had her skin tingling with anticipation. “Don’t take too long,” she told him.

 

“Hush.”

 

She turned her head towards the sound and reached out, but he wasn’t there. Time seemed to drag on as she stood naked, waiting.

 

His sudden breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. “On your knees,” he ordered her, his voice deep and rich. She resisted, just for a moment, and was rewarded with an impatient “ _Now._ ”

 

She let out a shaky breath and knelt on the floor. “Hands and knees,” he clarified, and she bent forward.

 

“Like what you see?” she asked. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

 

“Too much.”

 

He was silent again. She dug her nails into the plush carpet. “Vegeta,” she whispered, turning her head. Was he still behind her? Briefly she wondered if this had been a mistake. He was practically _hunting_ her.

 

She jumped as he placed his hand on her waist, and he stilled. “Bulma,” he spoke, his voice as soft as she’d ever heard. “Trust me.”

 

She sighed, feeling the tension leave her as he ran both hands down her body from her shoulder to her ass. His hands slid over her thighs and then back up the inside, and she heard him hum. “Oh,” she gasped as found her clit, and she widened her stance a little more, rocking back on his hand.

 

“Eager, aren’t we?”

 

All she could do was moan in reply. There was something about being blindfolded that made her feel even more sensitive, as if her sense of touch was heightened in response. Now that he was touching her, all she could think about was the fact that she needed _more._ She heard him growl as he dipped a finger into her, then two, and she rocked back once more.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned. “I want nothing more than to take you right here, right now.” He slapped her ass, gently, and she clenched herself around his fingers.

 

“Do it. I want it,” she begged.

 

“No.” He withdrew his hand, and she felt the press of his cock against her entrance. She tried to press back into him but he held her steady. “No. I’m going to savour this. It’s not often you’re so _submissive._ ”

 

“Would you prefer me this way, always?”

 

“ _No._ No. But for tonight —” he broke off, cursing in some alien language. He pulled away from her, and she sighed in disappointment. She heard his soft footsteps as he moved around her and she sat back on her knees, lifting her hands instinctively. They brushed against his thighs as he stepped into her arms, and she knew what she wanted.

 

“I don’t usually do this blind,” she whispered, taking his cock in her hand and pumping once, twice. She could hear his breathing, heavier than usual, and smiled as she curled her other hand around his hip, leaning forward to wrap her mouth around him.

 

She could smell his familiar musk and taste just a hint of herself, and she hummed with satisfaction when she heard him gasp her name. His hands landed softly on her head, his fingers burying in her hair as she sucked hard and then pulled back to lick right up from the base to the tip of his cock. She swirled her tongue around the head and then pushed forward, taking him deep into her mouth, all the while listening to his ragged breath.

 

Even blindfolded she knew his body. She’d mapped him out long ago, and could see his tanned skin in her mind’s eye, the colour such a contrast to her own milky white. Her fingers traced the scars that lined his abs, the feel of his flesh familiar but just as fascinating as the first time she’d touched him. She ran both hands down his thighs as she continued to suck him, appreciating the feel of those strong muscles. She hummed again and curled her hands up and around to squeeze his ass appreciatively.

 

Her fingers edged close to his tail scar, as she felt him tense under her touch. She pulled her mouth off him and kissed the side of his shaft, smiling. Grabbing his cock again, she brushed her fingers over his tail scar _just so_ , and was rewarded with groan as he thrust hard into her grip. She pumped him in time to the touch against his scar, the sound of his pleasure making her ache. She felt it in every inch of her, the need to be filled intense.

 

She could give him pleasure here, have him come in her mouth, but she wanted more. “Vegeta,” she moaned. “ _Please._ Fuck me.”

 

He stilled in her hands and she loosened her grip, trusting him as his arms came around her and lifted her from the ground. Blindfolded, she felt as if she didn’t know which way was up, and welcomed the feel of the soft mattress under her back.

 

“I need you,” she whispered, spreading her legs and blindly reaching for his dick, but he shifted away with a quiet chuckle.

 

“Not yet.”

 

He placed a kiss on her stomach and she shivered. His tongue swiped upwards, over her navel and to the underside of her breasts. “Vegeta,” she moaned. He stopped again, even the sound of his breathing ceasing, and she knew he was toying with her.

 

She gasped as his mouth was suddenly hot on her nipple, sucking at her. His hand found her clit again and she spread her legs wider in invitation, bucking against his hand. His mouth disappeared once more but his hand remained in place, stoking the fires of her pleasure, building her up and up. It wouldn’t take long.

 

He kissed her on the mouth, his tongue diving through her lips possessively, and she moaned into him. He pulled away from her again, leaving her wanting, and she groaned in frustration, the sound turning into a shocked gasp as she felt the swipe of his tongue between her legs. He teased her with quick little licks until she hissed his name and pulled at his hair, and finally he settled into a rhythm that had her teetering on the edge of an orgasm, her legs quivering and her breath coming in quick gasps. The bed was shifting beneath her in a familiar rhythm. “Are you…?” she began to ask, but she already knew the answer; though she could not see she was sure he was touching himself, and that was enough to send her over the edge, her release ripping through her and tearing out her throat with a cry.

 

Waves of pleasure were still shuddering through her when she felt him shift between her legs, his cock once more pressing at her entrance. “ _Bulma,_ ” he moaned as he entered her, sliding deep. She groaned with joy at being so gorgeously _full_ , and wrapped her legs around him, running her hands blindly over his body. He took her hands and pressed them down against the bed, and she knew at once that she was entirely at his mercy.

 

“Do you like this?” he spoke in her ear, biting at her earlobe. He hadn’t shifted past his initial thrust in, and she shivered in anticipation. Her skin felt hyper-sensitive, and the heat of his body against hers set her on fire.

 

“ _Yes_.”

 

He mouthed at her neck, still not moving, and she whined, placing her feed flat against the bed and grinding her hips upwards, angling him deeper. He bit her neck softly in warning, but she paid no heed, thrusting up again.

 

“ _Please._ ” He still had her hands pinned up above her head.

 

“ _So_ impatient.”

 

“Vegeta!”

 

He kissed her again, his lips soft yet demanding, his hands releasing her wrists to hold her face, touch her hair, caress her neck. She blinked as he pulled the tie free from her face and threw it away, his expression thoughtful as he hovered over her.

 

“What?”

 

“I needed to look at you,” he confessed quietly. “To see your eyes and have them on me.” He brushed her hair back from her forehead. “You have always seen the parts of me I would hide from the universe. I am grateful for it.”

 

Lost for words, she pulled him down, kissing him passionately, pouring into him all the love she held for him. He responded in kind and finally, finally began to shift within her in long, slow strokes.

 

“I love you,” she whispered in his ear, digging her hands into his soft hair. He surrounded her with his body, cradling her as he kissed her forehead, her nose, her chin, his actions his reply.

 

They moved with the familiarity that a decade of lovemaking brings, but this would never get old. Still deep inside her, he sat back on his knees, and she lifted her legs, hooking her feet over his shoulders. “I am so glad I can see this,” she told him, her toes curling in pleasure as he thrust harder, deeper, the angle bringing her pleasure to new heights. He was her god of war, his body perfection.

 

She watched him reach down to touch her clit as he continued his pace, watched the way his muscles bunched and shifted with every move, and felt the burn of his dark eyes on her. _Mine_ , they said, and her body answered _yes_ , convulsing around him.

 

He groaned and spilled into her, working her through her orgasm until she felt boneless and breathless and utterly content. She smiled, shifting her legs from his shoulders and pulling him down until he collapsed on top of her, the weight of his body comforting.

 

“Do you still think ties are a useless item of clothing?” she asked.

 

He bit her shoulder playfully. “Not when my wife wears them.”


	4. In my robe

He was fucking pissed off. The last of the bots she’d made him had broken. He found her ki signature in her room and stormed towards it, broken machinery in hand.

“Woman!” he yelled, turning the door handle roughly, breaking it in the process.

He froze. She was sprawled naked on her bed. He registered her shocked expression, the curve of her hips and the dusky pink of her nipples, before she was screaming “ _Get the fuck out!”_ and grabbing her thin robe, wrapping it around her with impressive speed.

He backed away, his face flaming and his dick hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an embarrassingly long time to write! Sometimes the words don't flow like I want them to, so just a short one today after a bit of a crazy week. 
> 
> Smutfest is starting in February, so I might take a break from Thirsty Thursdays and try and write something a little more cohesive for Smutfest instead.


End file.
